wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
Testament dziwaka/II/01
| autor=Juliusz Verne | autor1= | sekcja=Część II | sekcja2=Rozdział | poprzedni=1}}/I/15|Część I Rozdział XV | następny= | adnotacje= | tłumacz= | stopka= }} 1}} CZĘŚĆ DRUGA. I. Park narodowy. Gdy 15-go maja, w południe, Maks Réal dowiedział się z depeszy, że otrzymał w drugim dla siebie rzucie kości punktów dziesięć, pomyślał w pierwszej chwili, że z zajmowanej obecnie ósmej przedziałki przeniesie się do ośmnastej, to znaczy do Chicago w Illinois, ale rejent Tornbrock nie omieszkał przypomnieć zaraz, że służy mu tu przywilej podwojenia ilości punktów, czyli że przypada mu dwudziesta ósma przedziałka, Stan Wyoming. — Widzisz Tomy, wcale nieźle nam się wiedzie — rzekł że zwykłą sobie wesołością malarz. — Jeśli mój pan zadowolony, to i ja się cieszę — odparł Murzyn, ukazując w uśmiechu swe połyskujące białością zęby. — Twój pan jest dziś podwójnie zadowolony. Raz, że nie mamy zbyt dalekiej podróży, bo Wyoming jednym kątem graniczy z Kanzas, a powtóre, że zdarza mi się sposobność zwiedzenia parku Narodowego w Yellowstone, który dla swej piękności uważany jest prawie za cud świata, a którego dotychczas nie znam wcale. Toż szczęśliwa zabłysła mi gwiazda, że nie inny jaki Stan, lecz właśnie Wyoming przeznaczyła mi gra obecna... Czy ty to chłopcze rozumiesz? — Nic nie rozumiem panie — odrzekł z prostodusznością Tomy, w którego dość tępej głowie kombinacye gry po Stanach Zjednoczonych jakoś w żaden sposób pomieścić się nie mogły. Zresztą alboż mu to potrzebne? Jemu wystarcza, że jest razem że swym panem, że mu służy jak może najwierniej i że ten jest dla niego zawsze równie dobry. Więc też o nic nad to, ani myśli się troszczyć. — Ha, ha, ha — widzę, że próżny mój trud aby choć trochę światła wprowadzić pod twe czarne kędziory... Już to rzecz pewna, że uczonym nie zostaniesz nigdy!... — śmiał się wesoło artysta. Tomy stał zafrasowany, jak pod zarzutem jakiejś wielkiej winy. — No, no, nie masz znowu potrzeby tak bardzo się smucić, mój chłopcze — zawołał Réal, spostrzegłszy mimowolnie wyrządzoną przykrość. — Mnie twój rozum nie jest koniecznie potrzebny, a uczciwość twą tak cenię, że niech tylko zostanę bogatym, zaraz cię kupię sobie na własność i — bądź pewny, że zapłacę ci dobrze. Tymczasem ruszaj się żwawo i pakuj manatki, chcę jaknajprędzej opuścić Fort-Riley. — Dobrze panie, za chwilę będzie wszystko gotowe — rzekł Murzyn już rozweselony i dumny ponowioną obietnicą, której urzeczywistnienie było dla niego ideałem szczęścia. A gdy on pakował kufer, pan jego składaj swe przybory malarskie, i w żywości usposobienia wypowiadał głośno swe myśli, — Więc to w Cheyenne, stolicy Wyomingu, otrzymam następną depeszę, naturalnie, jeśli który że współzawodników nie zakończy już poprzednio gry, dotarłszy do sześćdziesiątej trzeciej przedziałki. Kto zaś jak kto, ale ten złośnik Urrican gotów to uczynić. Jeden szczęśliwy dla niego rzut kości i — żegnajcie mi na zawsze miliony Hypperbona! Ale co tam miliony, czyż mi one tak bardzo potrzebne, a tymczasem co zwiedzę Yellowstone, to zawsze będzie moja wygrana. Po chwili milczenia rozkładał znów mapę dróg żelaznych po Zjednoczonem Państwie, aby postanowić plan nowej podróży. — Gdybym mógł jechać ztąd w prostej linii do Cheyenne stanąłbym na miejscu w przeciągu jednej doby — że jednak niema jeszcze tak przeprowadzonej drogi, muszę nadłożyć drugie tyle, mimo, że wybiorę z dwóch dążących do tego samego celu, tę krótszą, idącą na miasta: Salina, Ellis, Oakley, Monument i Wallace do granicy Colorado, skąd przez stołeczne Denwer następnie Jersey, Brighton, La Salle i Dower znajdę się wreszcie w Cheyenne. Tu już z łatwością urzeczywistnię upragnioną wycieczkę do Parku Narodowego. Z tem postanowieniem wyruszył w drogę pierwszy partner czyli wedle Trybnny „Pawilon fioletowy,” z Fort-Riley, pociągiem który przebiega owe niezmierzone stepy Kanzasu, gdzie wprawdzie rzadko oko ma się na czem zatrzymać, ale gdzie też inżynierowie budujący tę kolej, nie znaleźli żadnych trudności w przeprowadzeniu swych planów. Więcej już urozmaicenia przedstawiały górzyste strony Colorado z rozsiadłemi malowniczo wioskami i osadami, które przesuwały się przed oczyma artysty, dopóki noc nie otuliła je swym ciemnym płaszczem. Nazajutrz z brzaskiem dnia zatrzymano się w Denwer. Mimo, że Réal miał wielką pokusę poznania tego miasta, oparł się jej przecież, gdyż pociąg ruszał niezwłocznie dalej, a pominąć go, znaczyło to samo, co opóźnić o całą dobę przybycie do właściwego celu podróży, tak zaś pozostałą przestrzeń około stu milową przebył bez przerwy dość szybko, i stanął w Cheyenne, stolicy Wyomingu, już 16 maja, omijając leżącą na zachód piękną miejscowość Snowy Ranges, z wyniosłemi szczytami Long’s Peak. Dziwaczna nazwa Cheyenne nadana zarówno miastu jak rzece nad którą ono leży, powstała przed laty z zepsutego miejscowym żargonem wyrazu Chiens, jak pogardliwie przezwano zamieszkałe tu plemię indyjskie. Niezbyt też dalekie są jeszcze czasy, gdy pierwsi tu poszukiwacze złota rozbili swe namioty, które wkrótce zastąpiły chaty, a następnie murowane domy wznoszące się wzdłuż ulic i dokoła obszernych placów, od czasu gdy wielka linia kolei „Od oceanu do oceanu” przechodzi tamtędy. Podłużny prostokąt, jaki zakreślają państwowe granice Wyomingu, przedstawia jużto wyniosłe góry, już głębokie doliny, a gdy Colorado, Columbia i Missouri, trzy ważniejsze rzeki w nawodnieniu północnej Ameryki, tu właśnie źródła swe mają, zasługa tego stanu jest bodaj dostateczną, aby gwiazda jego zajaśniała obok innych na błękitnej tarczy herbu państwa. Maks Réal zachował w Cheyenne, tak jak w całej swej dotychczasowej podróży, ścisłe incognito; a że nikt nie spodziewał się go tu tak wcześnie, więc unikał bez trudu uroczystych przyjęć i sutych, a niezdrowych obiadów, któremi entuzyastyczna publiczność, zechciałaby niezawodnie ugościć swego wyjątkowego gościa, a w których wzięłyby też udział kobiety. Równouprawnienie bowiem płci pięknej stanęło tu już na tym punkcie, że przyznano jej prawo głosowania do wyborów parlamentarnych. Gdyby artysta rozporządzał dowolnie czasem, byłby najchętniej wybrał się do Parku Narodowego pieszo lub końmi, aby miał swobodę zatrzymania się gdziekolwiek zechce, czy to dla poznania uroczych zakątków obszernej kotliny Laramie Ranges, której gliniasty grunt niegdyś, wedle zdania geologów, dno olbrzymiego jeziora, zdobi dziś bujna roślinność traw i lasów spowita wstęgami bystrych dopływów Columbii, czy też owych cudownych wyżyn Union Peak, Hayde Peak i ponurego Ouragans z Wide Water Mountains, który dał zapewne początek nazwie sławnemu z burz Oregon. I co by to była za rozkosz dla poetycznej natury Maksa, gdy nie czuł się niczem skrępowany w tej wycieczce na wskroś artystycznej. Ależ czyż mu wolno było zapomnieć, że jest przedewszystkiem partnerem gry dziwacznej, igraszką losu, pionem bez woli, który w oznaczonych terminach czasu, ma posuwać się na tej wielkiej szachownicy Stanów Zjednoczonych. Myśl ta upokarzała go. — Wyrzekłem się godności wolnego człowieka, przyjmując tę rolę — myślał dość często z niesmakiem — i to jedynie dla widoków odziedziczenia majątku zmarłego oryginała. Doprawdy, rumieniec wstydu oblewa twarz moją ile razy nawet mój Murzyn spojrzy na mnie. Kapitalne głupstwo zrobiłem. Trzeba mi było od razu zostawić do licha i Tornbrocka i całą tę grę szaloną. Byłbym przynajmniej uszczęśliwił chciwych Titburów, Crabbów, Kymbalów i Urricanów... Łagodną i skromną Helenę Nałęcz, nie liczę do nich; bowiem miła ta panienka nie wydała mi się wcale zachwycona rolą figurowania w grupie siedmiu. Jak mi Bóg miły, rzuciłbym jeszcze teraz wszystko i pozostał w Wyomingu dopóki mi się spodoba, gdyby nie wzgląd na moją ukochaną matkę, któraby mi nie wybaczyła takiego braku wytrwałości. A więc, skoro nie może być inaczej i znajduję się już w tym z niczem nieporównanym Yellowstonie, niechże zobaczę wszystko co da się widzieć w krótkich dziesięciu dniach, w których jestem panem swej osoby. Tak rozumował Maks Réal, lecz gdyby nawet rozporządzał swą osobą dowolnie, ryzykowałby zbyt wiele, gdyby zapuszczał się samotnie w ten kraj piękny wprawdzie, gdzie wszakże łatwo jeszcze spotkać się można z drapieżnem zwierzem, lub bandą koczujących Siuksów, przeciw którym niejednokrotnie dotychczas wojsko występować musi. Nie dawniej jak w 1870 r. rząd powierzył pp. Langford, Doane i dr. Hayden, pierwszy raz misyę zbadania mało do owej pory znanych okolic jeziora Yellowstone, dodając dla bezpieczeństwa odpowiednią silę zbrojną. W dwa lata później na skutek złożonych relacyi, kongres uznał piękny ten zakątek, jako własność państwa, zasługującą na szczególną jego opiekę. I odtąd obszar tej ziemi mającej 55 mil szerokości na 65 długości, z jeziorem Yellowstone i źródłami Missouri, zabezpieczony od prywatnych nabywców, przeznaczony został ku ozdobie kraju i przyjemności miłośników piękna. Właściwie dwie linie transkontynentalne łączą New-York z San-Francisco. Pierwsza z nich zwana Oregon Short Line, długa na trzy tysiące ośmdziesiąt mil, skierowaną jest na Oregon — druga obliczona na pięć tysięcy trzysta, idzie przez Topeka, Denwer, Cheyenne, przecina Wyoming, Utah, Newadę i Kalifornię aż do oceanu Spokojnego. Od Ogden, w Utah, linia boczna zmierzająca ku północy dosięga Helena City, w Stanie Montana, skąd mała już tylko przestrzeń dzieli od Parku Narodowego, którego terytoryum wchodzi w skład trzech sąsiadujących tu ze sobą Stanów: Idaho, Montana i Wyoming. Od Cheyenne do Ogden liczy się około pięćset mil, a z Ogden do Monida, najbliższej stacyi Parku, już tylko czterysta pięćdziesiąt i tę drogę wybrał właśnie Maks Réal, pragnący koniecznie zwiedzie przy sposobności Ogden, które leży z północnej strony wielkiego jeziora Salt Lake, gdy na południowym jego brzegu rozkłada się miasto tegoż samego nazwiska, znane nie tyle jako stolica Stanu, ile jako główna siedziba sekty mormonów. Z jakąż przyjemnością byłby pierwszy partner zboczył jeszcze do tej miejscowości, budzącej słuszne zaciekawienie. Cóż, kiedy nie był panem swej woli i czas, którym mógł rozporządzać, nazbyt był krótki, aby zdołał zadowolnić wszystkie swe chęci. Więc też przez cały dzień 17-go maja, podążył pociągiem na pograniczu Stanów Idaho i Wyoming, do Oxfordu. Idaho, leżące w zagłębieniu Kolumbii, bogate w pokłady mineralne, zwabia co wiosnę całe tłumy poszukiwaczy złota, a żyzna gleba wróży, że i rolnictwo rozwinie się w niedalekiej przyszłości. Tymczasem kryją się tam jeszcze Czarne Nogi, Przekłute Nosy, Odważne Serca i inne niespokojne plemiona indyjskie; między zaś ludność białą mięsza się dużo Chińczyków, szukających łatwiejszych, niżeli w swej ojczyźnie, warunków życia. Stan Montana, jak to sama już nazwa wskazuje, jest krainą górzystą, zatem mniej podatną pod uprawę zbóż, ile dla hodowli bydła, której też przeważnie oddają się mieszkańcy, chociaż nie brak i tu również pokładów złota srebra i miedzi. Lecz ze wszystkich ziem Unii tu właśnie jeszcze najliczniej osiadłe są plemiona indyjskie, z których więcej znane: Płaskie Głowy, Grube Brzuchy, Kruki, Modoksy i Cheyenni niepokoją swych sąsiadów, kolonistów. Uznane pierwotnie za stolicę Stanu, miasto Wirginia choć wznosiło się z początku szybko, ustąpiło teraz pierwszeństwa zostającemu w lepszych warunkach Helena City. Od stacyi kolejowej Monida, dla stale ożywionego ruchu turystów, podążających ze wszystkich stron świata do Yellowstonu, prowadzą w głąb uroczego kraju wygodne kolejki. Jedną z nich jechał teraz pierwszy partner. Jeżeli słuszne jest porównanie, że czem są skwery i ogrody dla miast, tem bywają parki narodowe dla całego kraju, to Stany Zjednoczone i pod tym względem są dość bogate; oprócz bowiem najsławniejszego parku Yellowstone, coraz więcej zyskują rozgłosu wspaniałe okolice Crater-Lake, w wulkanicznej miejscowości na północo-wschodzie — również urocza dolina, zwana: Ogrodem bogów, malowniczo ujęta w górzyste ramy, w Stanie Colorado; — a wreszcie bogata w prześliczne widoki amerykańska Szwajcarya. Ponieważ skalista i wulkaniczna ziemia dokoła Yellowstone najmniej jest wdzięczna dla pracy rolnika, a dość osty klimat nie sprzyjający rozwojowi roślinności, usuwa nawet chów bydła, państwo właściwie nic nie traci, gdy całą tę krainkę pozostawiło w jej pierwotnej dzikości. Więc też gdy ręka człowieka mogłaby tylko popsuć to cudowne dzieło przyrody, jedyną jej czynnością było tu przeprowadzenie dróg komunikacyi oraz wzniesienie hoteli i restauracyi, w których turysta znajduje nietylko potrzebne wygody, lecz nawet zbytkowny komfort. Wszystko wszakże na świecie ma swe ujemne strony, i doświadczenie wykazało, że dla organizmów wrażliwych, dłuższy pobyt w tej wilgocią przejętej miejscowości, szkodzi zdrowiu, wywołując objawy złośliwej febry. Dla innych znowu, na naganę zasługuje zbytnio uprawiany sport polowania na niewinną, zwierzynę, której należałoby się więcej ochrony. Cóż, kiedy myśliwymi są tu przeważnie dyrektorowie towarzystw finansowych, których własnością są miejscowe koleje żelazne i hotele, a zakład Terasse Mammoth stanowi punkt środkowy jakby udzielnego księstwa. Prawie trudno uwierzyć — księstwo w wolnej republice amerykańskiej!... Pora, w której Maks Réal przybył do Yellowstonu, zwabia właśnie najliczniej podróżnych. Pełno też było ich wszędzie, lecz na szczęście nikt nie posądzał, aby malarz, który z takiem przejęciem oddawał się swej sztuce, należał do „siedmiu” gry Hypperbona. Nie krępowany więc niczyją uwagą, czuł się artysta nad wyraz szczęśliwy, gdy mógł swobodnie przebiegać tę cudowną miejscowość we wszystkich kierunkach i bez przeszkody odtwarzać na płótnie każdy piękniejszy lub oryginalniejszy widok; a cenne te studya, które ze wzrastającem wykończał zapałem, miały mu wynagrodzić sowicie trudy całej podróży, chociażby go nawet ominęła wielka wygrana, o której też co prawda, najmniej teraz myślał. Tomy wszakże towarzyszący wszędzie swemu panu nie umiał podzielać jego zachwytów i utrzymywał stale, że wymalowane widoki są o wiele piękniejsze od natury na co artysta uśmiechał się tylko pobłażliwie. Tak upływały chyżo dnie jeden za drugim. — Tu dopiero dla mnie życie, tu rozkosz prawdziwa — myślał często Réal w upojeniu i zachwycie. Iluż wrażeniami napawa się ta dusza moja! Aż żal pomyśleć, że niezadługo trzeba mi to wszystko rzucić i wracać do Cheyenne... Toż to już 29-go muszę tam być koniecznie... Abym się tylko nie spóźnił. Boże drogi, coby na to powiedziała kochana matka moja!... A nietylko artystyczna dusza Maksa znajdowała tam tak wyjątkowe zadowolenie. Usposobienia nawet najmniej na piękno wrażliwe, nie pozostają obojętne na cuda doliny Yellowstonu, w których sama różnorodność już jest osobliwą. Tu skupiają się w grupę bazaltowe skały, jak obronne jakoweś zamczyska, z ciężkiemi baszty i wysmukłemi wieżycami, tam stoją znów pojedyńczo, szczytami sięgając obłoków a błyszczą i migocą śnieżną koroną niby rozsiedli na swych tronach jakowyś władcy potężni. Gdzieindziej znowu stoją w zwartych kolumnach, tworząc wśród stromych swych ścian długie, kręte korytarze, wiodące do obszernych kotlin, jakby w bajecznym labiryncie; a wszystko to splątane w chaotyczną całość zielenią lasów i spływającemi z wyżyn potokami, które odwieczną tam pracą swoją żłobią wyrwy i rozpadliny, błyszczące zdala jak rozwieszone złociste i purpurowe wstęgi. Znowu odmienny widok. Oto resztki olbrzymich niegdyś lasów powalonych i zdruzgotanych w strasznej, ognistej powodzi lawy, która dziś skamieniała, spłynęła tu kiedyś z bezczynnych obecnie wulkanów, szerząc straszne dzieło zniszczenia. A dalej jeszcze, ponure głosy podziemne szumem i hukiem zwiastują piekielną pracę w łonie ziemi, ujawniającą się na powierzchni tysiącami wytryskających gorących źródeł. A cóż dopiero mówić o samym jeziorze Yellowstone, którego wody przezroczystości kryształu zalewają głębię o trzystu trzydziestu milach kwadratowych. Ze wspaniałego wód tych zwierciadła otoczonego wybrzeżem zarzuconem łomami szkła wulkanicznego wynurzają się z piękną roślinnością wysepki, biją w górę naturalne fontanny i chwieją się pióropusze dymu i pary. Tak to Maks Réal prawie bez troski o dnie i godziny, które szybko upływały, gromadził zapasy wrażeń i pamiątek, a jako niezmordowany turysta, obszedł dokoła jezioro, którego fala w pewnych porach mieni się purpurą od rosnących na jej dnie drobnych włókien porostów wodnych. Dotarł z północy do olśniewającego swą pięknością Mammoth Springs; użył kąpieli w Bazaltowych Stawach, napełnionych stale ciepłą wodą, a oplątanych zwojami gęstej mgły; zapoznał się z ogłuszającym łoskotem dwóch wodopadów Yellowstone, które na półmilowej przestrzeni to zlewają się szeroko jednolitą masą, to rozpryskują w kaskadę brylantów, lub bryzgają biała pianą, roztrącając ciasne łożysko skalne najeżone odłamami lawy, którą kruszą i zabierają, aby wraz z szaloną szybkością znów rzucić się w głąb przeszło sto stóp wynoszącą. Z wytrwałością wielką przezwyciężając trudy, dotarł Réal w końcu do owych otworów ognistych, wzdłuż wybrzeża rwącej rzeczki Fire-Hole, i stanął pełen zachwytu w dolinie gorących fontan, z któremi nie wytrzymują porównania nawet najsławniejsze gejzery Islandyi. Bo i cóż to za cudowna panorama rozkłada się tam przed oczyma zdumionego widza! Na wszystkich piętrach skalnych schodzących stopniowo aż do łożyska rzeczki, migają całe szeregi wspaniałych gejzerów, z których każdy charakterystyczną otrzymał nazwę. Oto tu bliżej „Old Faithful” czyli Stary Przyjaciel” wyrzucający swe wody w regularnych odstępach czasu; tam nad brzegiem błotnego stawu „Obronny Zamek” przypominający swym grubym słupem wody starą basztę; dalej znów „Kopuła” zlewająca się kolisto w pobliżu Wielkiego Gejzera, wytryskującego z olbrzymią siłą, lecz tylko w odstępach 32 godzin; wreszcie Olbrzym i Olbrzymka rywalizujące ze sobą w wysokości rzutu, który do stu dwudziestu stóp dochodzi. A dalej jeszcze w basenie wyższym przepiękny „Wachlarz” mieniący się bogato wszystkiemi barwami tęczy skoro promienie słońca padną na kryształowe jego egrety. I któż by nie zauważył też potężnego „Excelsior” którego słup środkowy mający 30 łokci obwodu, wznosi się do stu sześćdziesięciu, unosząc z sobą granitowe kamienie i kawały czarnej lawy wyrwane z łona ziemi. A czyż nie zasługuje też na wyróżnienie nieco dalej wytryskujący Gejzer Groty, rozpryskujący się górą w drobne kropelki, które wieńczą koroną drogich kamieni wierzchołki pobliskich skał; — albo wreszcie sławny Blood Gejzer co bijąc z krateru o ścianach z czerwonej gliny, którą rozpuszcza w przejściu, krwawą swą barwą budzi poniekąd uczucie grozy. Tak Maks Réal przechodził z podziwu w podziw, tracąc nieledwie świadomość bytu rzeczywistego w tej krainie prawdziwych cudów przyrody, w tym Narodowym Parku Yellowstonu, któremu równego nie znajdzie na całej kuli ziemskiej.